1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combination process for upgrading carbonaceous materials to produce normally liquid hydrocarbonaceous products. It particularly relates to a combination slurry hydroconversion process and a coking and coke gasification process wherein the solid fines produced by gasification of the coke are used as a catalyst in the slurry hydroconversion process. The term "fines" is intended herein to designate particles having an average diameter of less than 10 microns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Catalytic slurry processes for the hydrogenative conversion of heavy oils are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,617,503; 3,297,563 and 3,622,498.
It is also known to produce hydrogen-containing gases and coke by integrated fluid coking and coke gasification processes such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,661,543; 3,702,516; and 3,759,676, the teachings of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
A process is known for upgrading heavy mineral oils by reaction with hydrogen in the presence of a catalyst comprising a solid carbon-containing material and an alkali metal component. See, U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,635.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,617,481 discloses a combination hydrotreating, coking and coke gasification process in which the metals-containing coke gasification residue is used as catalyst in the hydrotreating stage.
It has now been found that a combination slurry hydroconversion, fluid coking and coke gasification process in which the solid fines resulting from the gasification are used as a catalyst for the hydroconversion process will provide advantages that will become apparent in the ensuing description.